The Gladiators
by lorrie
Summary: A new biker gang has picked up where The Raptors left off in the drug business and the Rangers are closing in on them. CHAPTER 4 FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!!
1. Default Chapter

"The Gladiators" Chapter 1 By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Ranger Headquarters:  
  
Walker sat at his desk, drumming his fingers and staring at the phone. "Still no word?" Trivette asked, noticing his partner's distant stare.  
  
Walker shook his head. "No, they should have checked in a little over two hours ago."  
  
"Maybe they can't get away to get a call out."  
  
"Yeah, I thought about that, but they've always managed before."  
  
"You're worried about what Gage said before he left, aren't you?"  
  
Walker shifted in his seat and nodded. "He's right. There definitely is a possibility that someone in this biker gang will recognize either he or Sydney from the Raptor case."  
  
"They've taken precautions, I mean, Gage grew a full beard and Sydney cut her hair and even changed her eye color with contacts."  
  
"I know, but I still just have a feeling that something isn't right."  
  
The Gladiator's hideout:  
  
Gage sat across from the head of the Gladiators, whom he had come to know only as "The Man". One of each of the men's elbows rested on a small wooden table and their hands were clasped in each other's grasp tightly as the crowd cheered them on.  
  
"Come on honey, you can put him down." Sydney yelled out sweetly from behind Gage.  
  
'The Man' stared coldly into Gage's eyes. "If I win, you're old lady is mine tonight."  
  
Gage returned the stare. "Well then, I guess there's no way in hell that you're going to win." With that, Gage slammed 'The Man's' arm down hard on the table.  
  
'The Man' was up in an instant, throwing the table aside and grabbing for Gage's neck. Two of the other gang members grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off of Gage.  
  
'The Man' shook his two buddies off, straightened out his jacket and pointed his finger at Gage. "You and me are going to square off soon, Jack."  
  
"I'm countin' on it." Gage replied, returning the glare.  
  
When 'The Man' and most of the gang had left the room, Sydney put her hands around Gage's shoulders. "We need to get what we need and get out of here soon. That guy scares me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to let him lay a hand on you." He then pulled Sydney into his lap and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Hey Jack, you coming?" One of the guys asked as he came back into the room.  
  
"In a minute." Gage replied as he continued to kiss Sydney.  
  
"Aww, come on Jack. Jade ain't going nowhere and I owe you a beer."  
  
"Alright, Slick, give me a minute." Slick left the room again and Gage whispered to Sydney. "Why don't you try to check in with Walker?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "Anything you want Jack." She replied sweetly and gave him another hard kiss.  
  
Gage was dazed by her kisses. He slowly opened his eyes. "Keep those coming and I won't be held responsible for what I do to you."  
  
"I'm counting on it." Sydney replied as she got up from Gage's lap and left the room.  
  
When Gage left the shack, Slick and four of the other gang members were waiting for him on their bikes. "Where are we off to?" Gage asked.  
  
"Let's hit 'Wheels' and grab a beer and maybe shoot a game of pool."  
  
"You're on." Gage said as he straddled his bike and switched on the engine.  
  
Nicole Braden stood 5'7" and weighed around 130 lbs. and up until now had been the only woman in the gang that could even turn 'The Man's' head. She peered out of an upstairs bedroom window, watching Slick lead Jack, the new guy, off for a while as he had promised he would. That left her all the time she needed to set things straight with Jade. She was 'The Man's' girl and nobody, but nobody was going to take her place, at least not without a fight.  
  
She tucked her switchblade inside her belt and then the leather-clad bombshell started down the steps with a confident air about her.  
  
Sydney started outside to phone Walker, but stopped suddenly when she reached the porch, a strange feeling overtaking her. She shook it off and continued towards the woods. When she was sure no one else was around, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Walker's number.  
  
Walker grabbed the phone on the first ring. "Walker." He answered hastily.  
  
"It's me." Sydney whispered. "We know that they've taken over the Raptors drug trade and have a new drug, but we don't have the specifics we need yet to take them down." She paused and pulled the phone from her ear for a moment, certain that she had heard something rustling in the leaves behind her. "I have to go now Dad. I just wanted you to know that I'm OK."  
  
Sydney hoped that Walker would understand that someone was approaching and she needed to get off of the phone fast.  
  
"OK. Make sure you call tomorrow."  
  
"I will. I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Sydney, you two be careful."  
  
Sydney turned around and found herself facing Nicole. "Cole. What are you doing way out here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Jade." Cole replied.  
  
"Uh, I know it sounds silly, but my dad is sick and I needed to call him."  
  
"Your dad? Yeah right." Cole jerked the phone from Sydney's grasp. "So if I hit the redial button, I'll get your father?" She hit redial before Sydney could say another word.  
  
Walker's phone began to ring. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Trivette asked after three rings.  
  
"I am, but I have a feeling it's someone checking Sydney's story out." He leaned over and picked up the phone and in a raspy voice answered. "Hello."  
  
"Who is this?" Cole asked.  
  
"This is Mr. Walker." He replied and then coughed afterward.  
  
"Do you know a chick named Jade?"  
  
"That's my daughter's name, why is something wrong?" Walker asked.  
  
Nicole quickly hung up the phone and tossed it back to Sydney. "So, maybe you were telling the truth."  
  
Ranger Headquarters:  
  
"Was that Gage?" Trivette asked, staring at Walker.  
  
"No." He shook his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face. "No, it was Sydney the first time and then someone else. I gather that someone caught her."  
  
"Do you think her cover's been blown?"  
  
"I don't know. She seemed to have talked her way through this one. She told them I was her father." Walker looked up at Trivette, almost daring him to laugh.  
  
Trivette chuckled slightly and then recomposed himself. "Who called the second time?"  
  
"It was a woman's voice. They just asked if I knew Jade." The worried look crossed Walker's face again.  
  
The Gladiator's hangout:  
  
Sydney pushed her way by Nicole and started back towards the shack. When she reached the porch, Nicole made certain that the other women were gathered around. One particularly large woman blocked the door when Sydney started inside. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Cole forced her way through the crowd until she once again faced Sydney. "You and me have some unfinished business." She pulled the switchblade from her belt and Sydney didn't flinch as it sprung from it's casing with a loud 'click'.  
  
"What's your problem Cole? I've got nothing you want."  
  
"That's the truth, but evidently you have something that 'The Man' wants and I'm gonna make sure he don't want it no more." She lunged at Sydney with the knife.  
  
"I have my own man Cole. Me and Jack have been together for going on ten years now. I don't want no other man."  
  
"Then that's just too bad that your little body caught 'The Man's' eye. You see, it don't matter whether you're interested in him or not, he's interested in you and I don't like that. Before you came along, I was the only one he would look at and now, I'm not." Sydney dodged another lunge from Cole.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you." Sydney said calmly as she got into position to knock the knife from Cole's hand.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you want. I want you out of the picture." Cole held the knife firmly and started towards Sydney again. Sydney's right foot caught her wrist and flung the knife towards the door. It landed with a thud in the soft wood.  
  
Now that she was unarmed, Sydney rushed Cole, knocking her to the porch hard. Cole recovered quickly and started throwing punches, landing two firm ones into Sydney's midsection.  
  
The other women were cheering the fight on so loudly that they hardly noticed when 'The Man' and two of the other guys pulled back in on their bikes.  
  
'The Man' leaned on his bike and watched the cat fight that had now progressed into the yard. He then motioned for the other two guys to break it up.  
  
Cole made another lunge at Sydney just as one of the two men grabbed her from behind while the other one caught Sydney by her arms and pinned her back to his chest. "Easy hellcat." He said as Sydney started to buck against him.  
  
'The Man' waited until the two women had been subdued and then he stood between them. He looked at Sydney's bloodied lip and bruised cheek and then turned to Cole. "I expected more out of you Nicole." He grinned at her and then nodded to the man holding her. She ran to his arms when she was released and he greeted her with a full kiss on the mouth.  
  
Turning his attentions back to Sydney, his expression suddenly turned into a scowl. "Leo, take her upstairs!" He demanded, nodding at the man who had been holding Nicole. "Help him Spike."  
  
Spike grabbed one of Sydney's arms while Leo held her other one and they half carried, half dragged her back into the shack, kicking and screaming.  
  
"Why didn't you just let me finish her off?" Cole asked as 'The Man' focused his attentions on her again.  
  
"I've got other plans for her Cole. She and Jack."  
  
"I thought you liked Jack." Nicole said as she leaned back and looked into 'The Man's' eyes.  
  
"I did until I got a tip that he and Jade are both Texas Rangers and are trying to put an end to our little drug venture."  
  
Nicole's mouth dropped. "Texas Rangers, get out!"  
  
'The Man' nodded his head. "Yep. That's the word Slick got from a guy that hangs out at 'Wheels'." He looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I need to get going. Slick has Jack at 'Wheels' right now and I want to be there when this guy comes in."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do with Jack?" Nicole asked.  
  
"If he is a Texas Ranger and wants to see our little operation so bad, I'm gonna give him exactly what he's looking for."  
  
"What about Jade?"  
  
'The Man' pulled out a syringe and handed it to Cole. "Let her stay up there alone for another hour or so, then give her half of this tonight and I'll give her the other half in the morning. We'll be long gone before anyone finds her and when they do, it'll be too late."  
  
A smile spread across Nicole's face as she watched 'The Man' swing his leg across his bike and leave for 'Wheels'.  
  
'Wheels' Saloon:  
  
Slick slapped Gage across the back and handed him another beer. "You want to shoot a game of pool?" He asked, looking to the door as it opened again.  
  
"Sure." Gage picked up his beer and carried it to the pool table with him.  
  
Slick lifted his chin towards a guy at the back of the bar. The guy studied Gage's face for a minute and then nodded. Slick felt a strong anger welling up inside of him. He hated to be betrayed by anyone, but he had actually befriended this guy, Jack, and thought him to be on the up and up, but now it had just been confirmed, Jack was a cop.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting back soon?" Gage asked as he prepared to break.  
  
"What's your hurry? Afraid something might happen to your old lady?"  
  
Gage felt the hair stand up on his back at the mention of Sydney. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. Where's 'The Man' anyway?"  
  
At that moment, as if on cue, 'The Man' burst through the door of the saloon. "I'm right here, cop." He said loudly.  
  
"Cop? I don't see a cop anywhere?" Gage replied as his eyes started roving the place for a back exit.  
  
'The Man' picked up a pool stick as did Slick. The bar was a little less than half full and most of them were bikers who probably didn't appreciate a cop, let alone a Texas Ranger, being on their turf either. Gage watched as each person in the bar picked up a weapon of choice too. He knew that his only way out was through this angry mob. He held tightly to his pool stick and blocked the first three strikes thrown by Slick, easily taking him to the ground with a hard blow to the back of his neck.  
  
Another guy advanced towards him with a broken beer bottle, slashing it from side to side. Gage avoided the first two swipes, but the third one caught his arm. Ignoring the pain, Gage delivered a hard punch to the man's jaw and landed two more into his chest, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
'The Man' nodded to Spike and Leo. They worked their way behind Gage while he was busy fist fighting another patron. Spike laid his large hand on Gage's shoulder, twisting him around to face him and before Gage knew it was coming, Spike's fist landed hard into his cheek.  
  
Gage staggered and was immediately pelted by two sharp blows to his back by Leo.  
  
"Enough." 'The Man' announced as he patted his pocket. "Take him outside."  
  
Spike lifted a semi-conscious Gage across his shoulder and carried him through the mob and out to 'The Man's' bike.  
  
Before leaving, 'The Man' tossed a wad of money onto the bar and smiled at the rough looking bartender. "This should take care of the damages Sally."  
  
Spike and Leo got Gage to his feet and held him in an upright position while 'The Man' pulled a syringe from his coat pocket. "Alright Mr. Texas Ranger, you want to see what our little operation is all about, I'm gonna let you see real close and personal like." He then jabbed the needle into Gage's neck.  
  
The burning sensation was almost more than Gage could bare as the drug entered his veins. He could hear laughter all around him and realized that 'The Man', Spike and Leo were still holding him up.  
  
After the initial effects of the drug passed, Gage had a nice buzz and felt that he could conquer the world all on his own.  
  
"Get him on his bike." 'The Man' ordered.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding. He won't even get a mile down the road like this."  
  
"That's what I'm counting on." 'The Man' replied. "Once he's down, give him the rest of this." He handed Leo the syringe.  
  
"You ain't gonna stick around for the fireworks?" Slick asked.  
  
'The Man' shook his head. "I've got other business back at the shack, remember?"  
  
Leo and Slick laughed as they helped Gage onto his bike. "Are you ready to go on the ride of your life?" Spike asked.  
  
A glassy eyed Gage slurred back at them. "Lead the way!"  
  
The Gladiator's hangout:  
  
Leo and Spike had left Sydney spread eagle on the bed, her wrists and ankles each tied to a bedpost. Her sobs were stifled by the duct tape that had been pulled tightly over her lips and before they had left, Spike placed a piece of dark cloth over her eyes, leaving her helpless and in total darkness.  
  
She shivered as she heard someone coming up the stairs. The doorknob turned and she heard the door open and someone come in. She squirmed against her bonds, hoping that someone would free her soon and hoping that Gage was alright.  
  
"You don't look so tough now, cop." Nicole's familiar voice rang out.  
  
Sydney stopped struggling and lay perfectly still. She knew that she was at this woman's mercy, a woman who just a short while ago had tried to kill her.  
  
Nicole leaned over Sydney and whispered to her. "I'm going to ask you a few simple questions and I want you to nod or shake your head. Are you really a Texas Ranger?"  
  
Sydney thought for a moment; "How could she know? Unless our covers have been blown, how could she know?"  
  
Nicole was growing impatient. She slapped Sydney's face. "I need an answer. I'm trying to help you and we don't have much time before he gets back. Now, are you a Texas Ranger?" She demanded.  
  
Sydney slowly nodded her head.  
  
Nicole sighed loudly and continued to whisper. "OK, listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once because I can't risk exposure. I'm DEA Agent, Nicole Carter. I infiltrated the Gladiators almost a year ago and I've finally got myself close enough to 'The Man' to be able to keep tabs on him. The drug manufacturing is big, but this operation goes a lot deeper than just this biker gang. I will not take a chance on you and your partner, and I assume Jack is your partner, blowing my cover or ruining what I've worked so hard for this past year. Do you understand?"  
  
Sydney once again nodded her head.  
  
"He told me to give you half a syringe of his favorite hobby." She pulled out the syringe. "I won't give you that much, because this with the dose he has planned for you later would probably kill you, but I have to give you part of it or you won't have the physical signs of the drug."  
  
Nicole pushed the needle into Sydney's arm and injected a small amount of the thick fluid. Sydney gasped at the burning sensation that began to creep through her arm.  
  
Nicole looked at her sadly. "I know it hurts like hell. Just be glad I didn't give you the full dose. The burning will go away soon and you'll feel like you can do anything. I'm sorry you and your partner got involved in this, but understand, I can't help you anymore. I'm in real deep as it is and I'm not ready to make the bust or blow my cover." She then picked up the syringe, stepped into the bathroom and emptied it into the toilet.  
  
Sydney began to squirm slightly as the drug started to take effect and her thoughts drifted to Gage. "Where was he and had his cover been blown too?" Nicole leaned over her once again. "I'm going to have to hit you. 'The Man' will never believe that I could come in here and not have another go at you, especially since you can't fight back." She drew back her fist and even though she pulled the punch slightly, a bruise immediately began to form on Sydney's cheek.  
  
"Remember, you can't say anything to anyone about what I told you." She leaned over and pulled Sydney's cell phone from a concealed pocket. "I'll try to get a call out on your cell phone later to your dad."  
  
Sydney didn't respond.  
  
On the road, just south of 'Wheels':  
  
Gage revved the engine on his Harley as he passed Leo heading into a sharp, hairpin turn. Spike looked at Leo and he nodded, giving him the go ahead. Spike hit the gas and pulled along side of Gage and then, just as they were entering the treacherous turn, he kicked his right leg out into Gage's bike.  
  
The bike wobbled and Gage fought for control, but in his drug-induced daze, he couldn't hold it. He hit the guardrail first and then skidded along side of it until it finally gave way sending him and the bike tumbling down the embankment.  
  
Spike and Leo pulled their bikes to the edge of the road and stared over the embankment. "Here." Leo handed the syringe to Spike.  
  
"I'm not going down there. Man, he's dead anyway. There's no possible way he could have survived that crash. You saw how the bike doubled back on him. It definitely hit him once and now he's at the bottom of that ravine."  
  
"All I know is that 'The Man' said to make sure we gave him the other half of the dose once he was down." Leo replied.  
  
"Well, if you're so worried about it, then you go down there." Spike replied, throwing his leg across his bike again.  
  
Leo took the syringe and threw it over the embankment.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Spike shouted.  
  
"I'm not going to waste my time going down there, but I don't want to be caught with the stuff on me either."  
  
"Whatever." Leo replied as he started his bike.  
  
Later,at the bottom of the ravine:  
  
Hours had passed since Gage had landed on the rocks and Spike and Leo had left the scene. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees as Gage tried to open his eyes. A heavy weight on his chest, which he would later discover was part of his bike, was restricting his breathing and he couldn't seem to clear his head. He let his eyes slowly close again and fell back into the darkness.  
  
Ranger Headquarters:  
  
"They missed their second check-in, didn't they?" Trivette asked as he came back in from court and saw Walker, still sitting stoically at his desk.  
  
Walker nodded. "Something's wrong Trivette. I can't help but feel that they're in trouble."  
  
"Do you want to take a ride down there?"  
  
Walker thought for a moment. "No, we'll give them a little while longer." He was jolted from his thoughts when the phone rang. "Walker." He quickly answered.  
  
"Don't you mean Mr. Walker?" Nicole asked.  
  
Walker coughed, remembering the voice as that of the person who had called earlier, checking out Sydney's cover. "Who is this?"  
  
"Listen, your daughter, if she's really your daughter, is in a lot of trouble. 'The Man' knows that she and Jack are both Texas Rangers. She's locked in a room in the shack and I have no idea what they've done with Jack, but I do know that 'The Man' plans to kill them both and soon."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Nicole quickly gave him directions and then hung up the phone just as 'The Man's' bike could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Trivette, let's go. Their covers have been blown." Walker said as he donned his hat and headed out the door with Trivette close behind.  
  
The Gladiator's hangout:  
  
'The Man' turned off the engine of his bike and sat there, watching and waiting as Nicole made her way to him.  
  
"Hey babe!" She called out as she got closer.  
  
"Right back at ya!" He replied, wrapping his arms around her as he got off the bike. "So, how's our little Ranger?"  
  
"Probably feeling pretty good about now."  
  
"Let's go check." 'The Man' put his arm around Nicole's waist as they headed towards the shack and up the stairs.  
  
Sydney's head was spinning her body into utopia. She heard the door open and was vaguely aware of voices around her, but with her sense of sight blocked, she continued to be held a prisoner of her own thoughts . . . thoughts of Gage. His name came to her lips and if she hadn't been gagged, she would have called out for him, by his real name.  
  
'The Man' leaned close to Sydney's bound body and lightly ran his fingers down her neck, tracing them to her breasts. She was immediately aroused, still thinking that this was Gage's touch, until 'The Man' suddenly slapped her already bruised face. He then roughly pulled the duct tape from her mouth, the stinging pain causing her to cry out.  
  
"OK bitch, I want answers and I want them now. How did the Rangers get turned on to us?"  
  
Sydney didn't answer and her insolence was met with another slap across her face. She barely flinched.  
  
"I know you can hear me. Who else knows about the Gladiators? Besides you and Jack, who knows?" He demanded.  
  
"Jack." Sydney said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Did you give her half a syringe like I told you?" 'The Man' asked Nicole.  
  
Nicole nodded her head, realizing now that 'The Man' must have included something else in the syringe, something to make Sydney talk.  
  
"Maybe I miscalculated then." He pulled a small bottle from his jacket pocket. "Where's the syringe?"  
  
Nicole pulled the empty syringe that she had used on Sydney earlier from her pocket ad handed it to 'The Man'.  
  
He filled the small tube with the liquid from the bottle he held and then injected it into Sydney's vein. "Now, I'll bet you'll be more than willing to talk in a few minutes."  
  
Another burning sensation made its way through Sydney's veins and she suddenly felt hot all over. She felt as though her lungs were being crushed by her own body and it was getting harder and harder to breath.  
  
'The Man' looked at her, his eyes angry. "I call this one 'Devil's Tail', mostly because of the heat it generates. Here's how this works. You tell me what I want to know and I'll relieve some of the pressure on your chest with another shot. Deal?"  
  
The pain was almost unbearable and Sydney knew that if she was to survive, she needed some relief. She slowly nodded her head, deciding that she would try to only tell 'The Man' some of the details.  
  
"How did the Rangers get turned onto this operation?"  
  
Sydney tried not to answer, but the pain was too much. "I don't know. Our boss sent us out here with just a few details."  
  
"What details did you have?"  
  
"We knew who you were and we knew that your brother was a member of The Raptors."  
  
"You and your partner took down The Raptors, didn't you?" 'The Man' asked, anger welling up inside of him again as he thought of how his brother had been sentenced to 20 years.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Who else knows you're here?"  
  
"My boss and his partner."  
  
"Who's your boss?"  
  
"Ranger Walker."  
  
"Walker." 'The Man' seethed as he threw the recovery vial to the floor, smashing it to slithers.  
  
"I thought you were going to give her the recovery shot." Nicole said as she looked at the worthless vial.  
  
"It don't matter. She's going to die just like Jack did." 'The Man' looked Sydney in the eyes. "That's right, your partner is dead."  
  
Sydney's thoughts drifted to Gage. "No, he can't be dead. He can't be."  
  
'The Man' leaned in close to her and pulled the safety cap from another syringe full of the same thick liquid that Nicole had given her earlier. "No." She muttered.  
  
"Sorry little Ranger, but I can't risk having you around." He stabbed her arm with the needle, sending the hot fluid through her again. She passed out as Nicole and 'The Man' left the room.  
  
'The Man' rounded up all of the gang members at the porch. "Listen up! We're getting ready to head out. The cops are onto us and it's just getting too hot here. Spike, Leo, go to the lab and start packing up. The rest of you, get your things together and head North on the Interstate. We'll catch up with you at the first town."  
  
Everyone began scurrying around. Nicole laid her hand on 'The Man's' shoulder. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
"Come with me to the lab and help pack up." She climbed onto the back of his bike and they set out for another small shack a few miles from the one they had been staying in.  
  
"You've never brought me out here before."  
  
"Too much going on." He said as he cut the engine. "Let's get going. I don't know how much time we have, but I want to get back in time to set the shack on fire."  
  
"What about the Ranger?" Nicole asked.  
  
"What about her?" 'The Man' replied coldly.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Gladiators" Chapter 2 By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
The bottom of the ravine, just off the road:  
  
Gage's eyes fluttered open against the light of the full moon. He tried to sit up, but slumped back to the ground as he was reminded of the weight bearing down on his chest.  
  
He tried moving his arms and found that only the right one seemed to work right. After nearly an hour, he finally maneuvered the piece of bike off of his torso. A pain shot through his chest and left leg as soon as the twisted metal hit the ground. "Arggh!" He cried out into the darkness, his voice echoing across the hillside.  
  
The pain lessened slightly, but as he tried to sit up again, a wave of dizziness hit him. He opened his mouth to speak, but passed out before the words reached his lips.  
  
Walker's RAM:  
  
"How much further?" Trivette asked as they neared the small town of DeKalb.  
  
"I'm not sure. Gage's notes mention a bar called 'Wheels'. We might want to start there."  
  
"Are you sure you hadn't rather start at the Sheriff's office?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Let's go into town and get a room, then you can check in with the Sheriff while I check out 'Wheels'." Walker suggested.  
  
Trivette nodded. "I can live with that, but are you sure you don't want some back up?"  
  
"I won't need it. I'm not going to let anyone know who I am." Walker turned into a small motel and he and Trivette went inside.  
  
The Drug Lab:  
  
"Whoa!" Nicole exclaimed as 'The Man' stopped the bike just outside the shack where the drugs were being produced.  
  
"Pretty cool eh?" 'The Man' asked.  
  
"Very cool. I'll bet no one would have ever found this place."  
  
"That's the idea." 'The Man' said as he started towards the lab.  
  
Nicole followed close behind him, knowing that this was the break she had been waiting for. Now she would get to see who the cook was and the ingredients they were using for the two new drugs that had hit the streets of Miami and were now on their way to the streets of Dallas.  
  
"Go see Shay, he's the head cook and see what he wants moved out next." 'The Man' instructed Nicole as they entered.  
  
Nicole left the room they were in and rounded a corner. There she found Shay, amidst the ingredients for the drugs.  
  
"Shay?" She asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" The gruff man asked.  
  
Nicole reached into her pocket while no one was looking and switched on the mini-tape recorder she had hidden there. "I'm Nicole. 'The Man' said I should see you about what you want moved next."  
  
"'The Man' just don't realize how delicate this operation is. We can't just move on a moments notice and expect the stuff to stay stable!" He pounded his fist on the table in front of him. "I need more time to get this batch perfected, then we can move out!"  
  
'The Man' came in just as Shay finished his little speech. "Shay! Who's running this show, me or you?"  
  
Shay looked down for a moment. "You are, but if you want this stuff right, then I need time to get it right."  
  
"And you'll have all of the time you need once we get to our next destination. It's not too far away. A little town called Decatur."  
  
Shay nodded. "I know of it. If it's not too far from here, why move at all?"  
  
"The cops are focused on DeKalb. We need to get out of here before they start focusing too hard on us. Besides, we've already wasted one cop and I have another on the spit, just waiting to be fried." He laughed at his own twisted reference to Sydney and how she was tied to the bed.  
  
"Cole, take these tubs out to the van." 'The Man' handed her two empty tubs to carry outside.  
  
After she left the room, Shay turned to 'The Man'. "Are you sure that you trust her?"  
  
'The Man' shook his head. "I don't completely trust anyone and probably never will."  
  
"Words to live by son. Words to live by." Shay said as he started packing up his supplies.  
  
Nicole came back into the room and picked up a box loaded with vials of "Devil's Tail" although she didn't know what it was when she picked it up.  
  
"Be very careful with that. It's all breakable." Shay shouted as he turned and saw Nicole holding the box.  
  
"I've got it Shay. Don't worry about it." She took the box outside and just before putting it in the van, she lifted two vials from the case and placed them in her pocket.  
  
The Gladiators former hangout:  
  
Even though she was still tied to the bed, blindfolded and gagged, Sydney could tell that the house was empty. "I have to get out of here." She thought. "I have to find Gage." She tried to sit up, but her arms were spread too far to allow her to move much. Her head began to sway as she struggled against the ropes that bound her. In minutes, she was unconscious again, a result of the last injection 'The Man' had given her before he left.  
  
Her unconscious mind began to think of Gage and the last few words 'The Man' had left her with. "That's right, your partner is dead!" "Sorry little Ranger, but I can't risk having you around." The words kept coming at her from all directions and she couldn't reach her ears to keep them out. "Was Gage really dead. Was she going to die here, surrounded by all of this darkness?"  
  
DeKalb Sheriff's office:  
  
"Howdy boys, what can I do for you?" The older Sheriff asked as Walker and Trivette came into the office.  
  
"I'm Ranger Walker and this is Ranger Trivette. We're looking for two of our people. They were working an undercover assignment here in DeKalb."  
  
"What kind of assignment?" The Sheriff asked.  
  
"Infiltrating and bringing down the Gladiators." Trivette replied.  
  
"I wish somebody could get them out of my town. I haven't seen them lately, but you may want to speak with the coroner. I've definitely seen what their new drugs can do to people."  
  
Walker nodded. "Thanks Sheriff. We'll do that. " As they turned to leave, Walker stopped. "Sheriff, where do the Gladiators hang out?"  
  
"Just off 29. There's an abandoned farmhouse. I've heard that that's where they're holding up for now."  
  
"Thanks Sheriff. If you hear anything, let us know. We're at the motel across the street."  
  
"Will do Rangers."  
  
"That got us nowhere fast." Walker said as they headed out.  
  
"Walker, it's nearly 9:00. We're not going to find many people at work right now. Why don't we wait until morning?"  
  
"I'm not sure that Gage and Sydney have another morning!" Walker snapped at his partner and immediately wished he could take it back. "I'm sorry Trivette. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"I'm worried about them too Walker. I know we need to find them, but I also know that we need to talk to the right people."  
  
Walker headed for the RAM.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trivette asked.  
  
"To talk to the right people." Walker replied as the took off, leaving Trivette standing in the motel parking lot.  
  
'Walker's RAM 10:00 p.m.:  
  
Walker had driven around for a while. He knew he had to prepare for this encounter at 'Wheels' if he expected to get any information about Gage and Sydney.  
  
He pulled the RAM over to the side of the road, scooped up a handful of dirt and smeared it liberally across his jeans and shirt. He pulled a bandana from his glove compartment and tied it around his head. Glancing in the mirror, he realized that he looked like he had just stepped out of 1969.  
  
He pulled a small dream catcher from his mirror and bent the metal just enough to insert it through his earlobe. "Gotta look the part." He thought as he pinched his ear and pushed the thin metal edge through.  
  
In the back part of the RAM, he found a shoebox he had placed there last week when he and Gage were talking about this assignment. He had purchased the boots, but then decided that Gage and Sydney could handle this one on their own. "Good thing I didn't return them." He muttered as he pulled the biker boots on and grabbed his old leather jacket from behind the seat. A pair of sunglasses set the rest of the outfit off. Now he was ready to enter 'Wheels' and get the information he came for, one way or another.  
  
The Gladiator's hangout 10:30 p.m.:  
  
Sydney was still dazed by the drugs 'The Man' had injected her with before he left. She had pulled at the ropes holding her wrists until her wrists were now sore and bleeding. "Great, I'm going to die here." She thought as she realized her struggling was futile.  
  
In the distance, she could hear the rumble of bikes and remembered that 'The Man' had promised to come back and "take care of her", whatever he meant by that couldn't have been good.  
  
She heard two voices in the distance, it wasn't 'The Man', but Spike and Leo. They climbed the staircase and flung open the door. "Look Leo, she's still here, just like we left her."  
  
Leo smiled. "And now, I'm gonna enjoy this." He said as he ran his tongue down Sydney's neck.  
  
"Hey, who said you get to go first?" Spike challenged.  
  
"I got in here first, so I'm going first!" Leo shouted back.  
  
"Let's flip for her." Spike pulled a quarter from his pocket and flipped it into the air. "Call it." He said as he caught the quarter and placed it on his hand, still covered.  
  
"Heads." Leo said.  
  
Spike lifted his hand to reveal the head of the quarter. "Best two out of three?"  
  
"No way. I've got her first." Leo leaned in and removed the duct tape from Sydney's mouth and before she could scream, covered her lips with his own.  
  
Sydney fought for air as Leo held his mouth on hers. She tried to buck him off, but with her limbs secured, she couldn't budge him.  
  
"Look Leo, she's raring and ready to go!" Spike laughed as he watched Sydney buck underneath Leo.  
  
"Help me get her clothes off." Leo said as he lifted himself off of her. Sydney screamed in protest as Leo and Spike started towards her.  
  
Spike stopped just before his knife reached Sydney's halter-top. "Shh. Listen."  
  
"What?" Leo said as he stopped and heard the unmistakable sound of 'The Man's' bike roaring into the driveway. "Put the tape back over her mouth, quick. We've got to get out of here. If he catches us in here, there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
Leo slapped the duct tape back over Sydney's mouth and then he and Spike ran out of the room and down the stairs. They grabbed a couple of boxes and met 'The Man' and Nicole on the front porch.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" 'The Man' asked.  
  
"We forgot a couple of things, but we're on our way now." Spike answered.  
  
"Good. You didn't mess with the little Ranger lady did you?" 'The Man' asked sternly.  
  
Leo shook his head vigorously. "No. No way, boss. She's yours."  
  
"That's right. She's mine to do with as I see fit. Now get out of here. We'll meet up with you at the next town."  
  
"See ya there." Spike replied as he and Leo got on their bikes.  
  
"That was close." Leo said as they started to crank up. "What do you say we stop by 'Wheels' on the way out?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Spike said as his bike roared to life.  
  
'Wheels' Saloon - 10:45 p.m.  
  
Walker parked the RAM near another group of trucks and hoped that no one saw him get out of it. He looked the part of a biker and no one would believe that he wasn't riding one of the Harley's parked out front, unless they saw otherwise.  
  
The saloon was rowdy when Walker pushed open the door and took a seat at the bar. "What'll it be?" Sally asked without turning around.  
  
"Beer." Walker muttered.  
  
Sally popped the top from a Bud and sat it down on the bar in front of Walker. "You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. Just passing through." He tipped the bottle to his lips and let a swallow of the amber liquid slide down his throat.  
  
Leo and Spike pulled into the parking lot. "Man, they're full tonight!" Leo said.  
  
"Good. Maybe we can get some fun in before we get to the next town." Spike laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I need some fun after not getting to nail that chick back at the shack."  
  
Spike popped the kickstand on his bike. "Let's go find us some fun then, brother."  
  
The two entered the bar and nodded at a couple of guys they recognized. "Pool?" Spike asked turning to Leo.  
  
"Let me get a beer first. You want one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Leo stood beside of Walker and called out to Sally. "Sal, 2 brews."  
  
"Coming up Leo."  
  
Walker noticed the "Gladiator" emblem on Leo's leather jacket and knew that he had made the right choice in coming here tonight. As Leo picked up the two beers from the bar, Walker nudged him with his arm, causing him to drop one of the bottles.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Leo shouted at Walker.  
  
"Protecting my space." Walker said quietly.  
  
"YOUR SPACE? Who in the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Walker replied still staring straight ahead.  
  
Spike and most of the bar heard the threat Walker had just made. "Hey, what's going on here?" Spike asked, coming to Leo's aid.  
  
Walker saw the "Gladiator" emblem on Spike's jacket and knew that these were the two he needed to talk to.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Leo replied as he pulled his knife and started towards Walker.  
  
Walker stood and in one swift move, his right hand grabbed Leo's right wrist, wrenching the knife from his grasp. Once he was disarmed, Walker continued to put pressure on Leo's wrist until the man went down on one knee.  
  
Seeing his buddy on the floor, Spike pulled his knife and made a move towards Walker, but before he could get within striking distance, Walker turned and delivered a swift kick to Spike's chest, sending him back across the room. "I thought the Gladiators were supposed to be tough!" Walker challenged.  
  
Leo and Spike both got to their feet and faced Walker again. "The Gladiators are tough."  
  
"Yeah right. I've seen chicks fight better than that." Walker said.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Leo asked as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Names aren't important. What is important is that I have some information for the head of The Gladiators."  
  
Leo and Spike looked at one another. "Oh yeah, what kind of information?"  
  
"The kind that only the head of the Gladiators needs to know unless he chooses to tell you."  
  
"You've got to do better than that if you expect us to take you to 'The Man'."  
  
"Cops. The cops are all over you guys and your drug trade. I've heard that the Texas Rangers are sending in a couple of undercovers if they haven't already."  
  
Spike laughed and shook his head. "Man, that's old news. There were two. The guy is dead and the girl will be soon enough."  
  
Walker nodded. "I see. Well, it looks like you guys are better than I thought you were." He took another sip of his beer. "Tell me, how did you manage to take them out?"  
  
Leo laughed. "Devil's Tail."  
  
Walker looked dumbfounded. "Devil's Tail? What's that?"  
  
"It's 'The Man's' own concoction. Pretty potent stuff too. Just enough will put you in euphoria, but too much, well . . ."  
  
"Too much will send you to the bottom of the ravine off 29." Leo finished, laughing as he remembered how Gage's bike swerved out of control and through the guardrail.  
  
Walker laughed as a front, but inside he was being torn apart. Gage was dead and Sydney would be soon if she wasn't already, or at least that's what these two were telling him. He had to find them. He had to know for himself. "Well, if you've already taken care of the problem, then I guess 'The Man' doesn't need my information after all." He got up to leave, but Leo and Spike blocked his exit.  
  
"Hey, you still didn't tell us your name." Leo said as Walker stood in front of him.  
  
"That's right, I didn't. Now, are you going to let me pass, or do you want a little more of this?" He held up his fist and Leo and Spike moved aside to let him pass.  
  
Once in the parking lot, Walker jumped into the RAM and wheeled onto route 29. When he was sure that Leo and Spike weren't following him, he got a call out to Trivette.  
  
"Hello." Trivette answered from the motel room.  
  
"Trivette, it's Walker. Get the Sheriff and start checking out the ravine side of route 29."  
  
"What am I looking for?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Gage."  
  
"Walker, what's going on? What did you find out?" Trivette asked, his mind automatically assuming the worst.  
  
"Just check the ravine." Walker replied, not wanting to let himself think that Gage may be dead.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The Gladiators hangout. Sydney's in trouble."  
  
Walker hung up the phone and headed towards the abandoned farm that the Sheriff had told them about when they first arrived. He only prayed that he wasn't too late. 


	3. Chapter 3

"The Gladiators" Chapter 3 By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
The Ravine off of Route 29:  
  
Gage's eyes opened slightly and he tried to move, but the pain throughout his body was too great. His eyes closed again as he slipped into unconsciousness, but not before praying that someone would find him before it was too late.  
  
The Motel in town:  
  
As soon as Trivette hung up with Walker, he looked at his watch. It was near midnight, but he ran across the road to the Sheriff's office anyway, knowing that someone would be there.  
  
"Can I help you?" A new face asked as Trivette entered the building.  
  
"I'm Ranger James Trivette and I need to speak with Sheriff Beckett immediately." He showed the officer his badge.  
  
The officer looked at his watch. "It's awful late." He said.  
  
Trivette was quickly losing patience with the officer. "I need to see Sheriff Beckett right now. This can't wait until morning. Two of our Rangers are missing and they're somewhere in your county and we have a lead, but I need the Sheriff's assistance." He calmly explained.  
  
"Alright. I'll call him, but he ain't gonna like it."  
  
"Just call him." Trivette said through gritted teeth.  
  
The young officer put in the call to the Sheriff and soon Sheriff Beckett was in the office. He approached Trivette with a yawn. "Don't you boys ever sleep?"  
  
"Not when we have people missing."  
  
"Now I've already told you that there's every possibility . . . "  
  
"We have reason to believe that Ranger Gage may be at the bottom of the ravine off of Route 29." Trivette said.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" The Sheriff said as he grabbed a rifle from the gun cabinet and got on the radio.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting a few of my best to help us search. We'll need to find your man, establish a perimeter and seal it off."  
  
"Fine, let's just get going."  
  
The Gladiator's hangout:  
  
'The Man' strolled towards a shed not too far behind the shack and pulled out four cans of gasoline and some old rags. Nicole came up behind him. "Here, take these." He handed her two of the cans.  
  
Nicole picked up the cans and carried them to the back of the shack. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Destroy the evidence." He replied as he took one of cans and began to pour it around the floor.  
  
"What about Jade?"  
  
'The Man' suddenly stopped pouring the gas and slapped Nicole's face. "Wake up girl! She's dead. Jade is a Texas Ranger. There's no way I can let her live. This way, the body will burn and since no one will be missing her anyway . . ."  
  
"Her father will miss her." Nicole said.  
  
"What?" 'The Man' asked turning away from the gas can again.  
  
"Jade's father. She called him yesterday just before me and her got into it. He's real sick and I'll bet he's waiting for another call from her."  
  
"Does he know where she is?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, then, he'll just keep on missing her, won't he?" He continued to saturate the floor with the gas. "Here, take this one upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." He handed another can to Nicole.  
  
Sydney could hear voice downstairs, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her head hurt too much to think and she realized that she didn't really care. "Must be the drugs." She thought.  
  
Nicole swung open the door of the bedroom. "We have to get you out of here. He plans to burn the shack down with you in it."  
  
Sydney could barely comprehend what Nicole was saying to her, but she nodded her head.  
  
Nicole pulled her knife from her boot and cut loose the ropes binding Sydney's right hand to the bed and she had just started for the left when 'The Man' came through the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Uh, nothing. She had worked her hand loose."  
  
'The Man' moved to Sydney's right side and examined the ropes carefully, realizing they had been cut. "She didn't work her way out of this, you cut her loose!"  
  
"That's right!" Nicole announced. "I cut her loose. Now, turn around slowly and put your hands on top of your head."  
  
'The Man' turned around and faced Nicole's .45 which was pointed at his head. "What's this all about Cole?"  
  
"You're under arrest."  
  
"What? You're a Ranger too?"  
  
"No, DEA, Miami."  
  
'The Man's' face began to turn red in anger. He lunged at Nicole, catching her off guard, sending her into a dresser. Once she was on the floor, he wrestled the gun away from her. "Now who's in charge?" He asked as he pointed the .45 at her. "I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner."  
  
"Why would you? You had never seen me before."  
  
"Well, I guess now you'll suffer the same fate as the little Ranger here, except there aren't any drugs to dull your senses, so I guess you'll get to feel the flames." He waved the gun towards the foot of the bed. "Have a seat on the floor and put your arms against the bedposts."  
  
Nicole reluctantly did as she was told. Once she sat down on the floor, 'The Man' tied her wrists to the bedposts at the foot of the bed and then squatted down until he was face to face with her.  
  
"It's a shame Nicole. We could have been really good together." He then stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Soon after 'The Man' left the room, Nicole heard the unmistakable crackling of wood burning. She struggled with all of her strength against the ropes that held her to the foot of the bed and as she began to smell the smoke, she began to scream, knowing that if someone didn't find them soon, both she and Sydney were going to burn to death.  
  
Walker could see the eerie red glow as he neared the abandoned farmhouse. "What the . . .?" He expressed as he pulled the RAM into the driveway and skidded to a stop.  
  
He noticed the faint red glow of a motorcycle taillight leaving the farm in the other direction and he picked up his radio. "I need a fire truck at the old abandoned farmhouse just off of 29. Get the Sheriff if you need directions. Also, send an ambulance. I spotted a motorcycle leaving here and the place is on fire!"  
  
After radioing in, Walker didn't wait for a response. He could hear a woman screaming and prayed that he would get to her in time. A good portion of the bottom floor was in flames, but Walker knew that he had to get upstairs, somehow and get to whoever was screaming. He saw an old tarp lying on the grass; grabbing it, he tossed it over his head and headed inside.  
  
The Ravine off of Route 29:  
  
Trivette's hand was on the door handle of the Sheriff's cruiser before he came to a stop beside the bent guardrail. "This looks pretty fresh. I'm surprised someone didn't call it in." Trivette half heard the Sheriff comment.  
  
"Do you have a rope?" Trivette asked.  
  
The Sheriff opened his trunk. "I think so, but let's wait for my deputies. Two of them are experienced in this kind of thing. They climb mountains and cliffs for fun." The Sheriff tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather go down alone." Trivette said as he took the rope from the Sheriff.  
  
"Son," the Sheriff started. "I know he's a fellow officer and a friend, but don't get your hopes up. That's quite a drop and this spot in the road doesn't have the nickname 'Point of No Return' without reason."  
  
Trivette nodded as he hooked the rope into the wench at the front of the Sheriff's cruiser and began to repel down. He heard the other officers approaching and started to wait for them, but then decided that if he were going to find Gage dead, he'd rather do it alone.  
  
"Who's down there?" One of the deputies asked the Sheriff as he grabbed his gear from his trunk.  
  
"An undercover Texas Ranger. He was with The Gladiators and the Rangers have reason to believe that his cover was blown and that the bikers tried to take him out."  
  
"He went off of 'Point of No Return' on a bike?" The other deputy asked.  
  
"Looks that way." Sheriff Beckett said grimly.  
  
"You know that the chances of survival are slim at best."  
  
The Sheriff nodded. "I know. I told the Ranger that went down not to get his hopes up."  
  
Trivette was nearing the bottom of the ravine. He looked up, realizing that he must be a good 150 to 200 feet down from the road now. "How could I even hope that Gage could have possibly survived a fall like that, on a motorcycle?" He thought.  
  
The two deputies began their decent and with their experience, were about half way down before Trivette reached the bottom. There was evidence of the crash scattered throughout the brush and as Trivette's eyes canvassed the area, he spotted an unmoving body. "Gage?" He whispered more to himself than aloud.  
  
He forced his feet to move towards the unmoving figure and as he neared, he could see the bruised and bloodied form of his friend. He dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse and could hardly believe that he found one. "I need a medic down here!" He shouted back towards the deputies. "He's alive!"  
  
"He's alive!" One of the deputies shouted in his radio.  
  
"Hallelujah!" The Sheriff cried out as he sprang into action. "This is Sheriff Beckett. We need a Medivac chopper at the bottom of the ravine on Route 29, 'Point of No Return', by golly, we got one that's trying hard to return!"  
  
"Roger that Sheriff. The chopper's ETA, 10 minutes."  
  
"Roger and out." The Sheriff replied and then radioed back to the deputies below. "Chopper is 10 minutes out."  
  
"Thanks Sheriff." The deputy's made their way to the spot where Gage lay. "Medivac chopper is 10 minutes out." One of them told Trivette.  
  
"Thanks." Trivette said, his eyes never leaving Gage. "Gage, buddy, you've got to wake up for me."  
  
"Here, give him some water." The deputy offered a bottle of water, which Trivette greatfully took and held up to Gage's parched lips.  
  
"Here you go buddy."  
  
Gage's lips moved slightly as he took the water in and then licked his lips. His eyes opened slightly. "Tri - vette." He mumbled.  
  
"Shh. Don't try to talk now. Help is on the way."  
  
"Syd?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Walker's gone after her."  
  
Gage's brow furrowed in pain and he drew in a ragged breath.  
  
The Gladiator's hangout:  
  
Walker entered the shack, his eyes scanning for the stairs leading to the second floor. He quickly found them and as charged up them, two at a time, he could hear the flames licking the underside of the staircase. "It'll be gone before I get back." He thought to himself as he continued upward.  
  
"Help!!!!" Nicole screamed still pulling at her restraints. She noticed that Sydney's muffled screams had stopped.  
  
The smoke was getting thick as Walker reached the top of the stairs. "Sydney!" He called out.  
  
"We're in here!" Nicole screamed. "Hurry!"  
  
Walker followed the sound of Nicole's voice to a closed door. He rammed the door hard with his shoulder. He could hear the wood give a little, but not enough. With a look of determination, he backed up a little and then pegged the door with a forceful kick, sending it slamming to the floor.  
  
When he entered the room, he saw Sydney on the bed, motionless. "Down here!" Nicole yelled. Walker quickly untied Nicole's restraints and then she helped him free Sydney. "We've got to get out of here!" Nicole yelled as the flames began to burn through the floor near the wall.  
  
"We can't use the stairs. They were just about gone when I came up." Walker replied, looking for another way out. "Come on." He called to Nicole. "Help me with this." They lifted the nightstand from the side of the bed and tossed it through the window. Walker picked Sydney up off of the bed again and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Go!" He yelled to Nicole.  
  
Nicole looked at the drop from the second story window. "Can we do this?" She asked.  
  
"It's better than the alternative." Walker replied. "At least this way, we have a chance."  
  
Nicole nodded and held onto the curtains as she threw her legs over the edge of the windowsill.  
  
"Wait!" Walker called out noticing the length of rope on the floor that 'The Man' had used to tie Nicole's wrists to the bed. "Grab that rope!"  
  
Nicole grabbed the rope and secured it to the edge of the bed and then repelled down the side of the house, safely to the ground. Walker in the meantime had secured a makeshift harness around Sydney and lowered her to the ground where Nicole was waiting.  
  
Once Sydney was safe, Walker started out the window just as the second floor began to give. The house was caving in and Walker knew that he didn't have time to repel. He threw himself through the window and landed hard on the ground, rolling to his feet.  
  
Nicole patted Sydney's face lightly, trying to bring her around. "Come on Jade, wake up."  
  
Walker pulled out his handcuffs and was about to put them around Nicole's wrists when she suddenly backed away from him. "Now hold on a minute. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm taking her out of here and I don't want any funny business from you."  
  
Walker pulled his gun. "I'm Texas Ranger Cordell Walker and I'm taking you in."  
  
"I'm Detective Nicole Braden, DEA out of Miami. I've been on these guys for months now and I finally have what I need to put them away."  
  
Walker still held his gun on her.  
  
"If you don't believe me, call Miami. Although we're wasting precious time here." She looked down at Sydney.  
  
Walker holstered his gun. "What did they do to her?" He asked.  
  
"'The Man' filled her full of 'Devil's Tail', maybe enough to kill her." Nicole answered.  
  
Walker tossed his cell phone to her. "Call for an ambulance and then call the Sheriff." Walker looked at Sydney again and brushed a whisp of hair from her face. "Where were The Gladiators going?"  
  
"'The Man' mentioned Decatur. He said it wasn't far."  
  
Nicole handed Walker his cell phone back as it began to ring. "Walker." He answered.  
  
"Walker, it's Trivette! Gage is alive! They're air lifting him to Dallas though. He's pretty banged up."  
  
"At least he's alive." Walker replied. "I have a feeling that Sydney will be joining him soon."  
  
"How is she?" Trivette asked.  
  
"She's been heavily drugged. She's unconscious."  
  
"Gage has been drugged too. It may be what saved his life though. The EMT said that the drugs may have made him limber enough to take the drop. Walker, they're getting ready to take off. Do you have any objection to me going with him?"  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll be right behind you with Sydney."  
  
"So Jack is a Ranger too." Nicole said.  
  
Walker nodded. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Look, I want in on this bust. I'm going to Decatur with or without you."  
  
"Nicole, I don't care if your DEA, ATA or CIA, your cover has been blown and if you go back in there, you're dead."  
  
"Ranger Walker, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I'm trained for this."  
  
Walker could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this woman. He had seen this strong stubbornness many times, in both Sydney and Alex. "Listen, if you're going in, you're going to wait for me and my partner. Our first priority is to make sure that Gage and Sydney are alright, then we'll sit down and devise a plan, OK?"  
  
Nicole nodded. "OK." As Walker headed toward the approaching ambulance, Nicole shook her head and thought to herself. "I've already got a plan Texas Ranger and it doesn't include you. I've worked too hard, too long for this bust and I don't intend on sharing it with the Texas Rangers."  
  
DeKalb County Hospital:  
  
Walker paced the waiting room floor while Nicole sat in one of the stiff chairs, waiting for news on Sydney. A doctor soon stood in front of them. "Ranger Walker?"  
  
"Yes." Walker answered.  
  
"I'm Doctor Anderson. I've examined Ranger Cooke and quite frankly, we're not equipped to handle a drug situation like this. I want to have her airlifted to Methodist in Dallas as soon as possible."  
  
Walker nodded. "Thank you doctor." Walker whipped out his cell phone and dialed Trivette.  
  
"Trivette."  
  
"Trivette, it's Walker. Sydney's being airlifted to Methodist."  
  
"OK, that's where we are."  
  
"How's Gage?"  
  
"He has a broken arm, broken leg, a couple of ribs and a hairline skull fracture. Walker, he's still unconscious."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Trivette, if you have a little down time, see what you can dig up on a DEA Agent by the name of Nicole Braden."  
  
"OK. Walker, I've gotta go. I see Gage's doctor coming out of his room."  
  
"I'll talk to you when we get there."  
  
Methodist Hospital, Dallas:  
  
Walker had left the RAM parked outside of the Sheriff's office in DeKalb and opted to ride in with Sydney, bringing Nicole with them.  
  
"Ranger Walker, this case is much bigger than it appears. I caught up with these guys when they were getting ready to leave Miami. Since then we've held up in Georgia, South Carolina, Mississippi, Louisiana and now Texas. I know how these guys think. I've been part of their gang, hell I was 'The Man's' lady, I know how to get to them."  
  
"Good, then you'll be able to supply us with the information we need to go in." Walker said flatly.  
  
"Ranger Walker . . ."  
  
"Look Nicole, I've almost lost two of my best to these guys, I will not feel responsible for another officer going after these guys and getting hurt, or worse."  
  
"It's not your call." Nicole said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, actually it is. The Texas Rangers have full jurisdiction over the state of Texas and like it or not, that's where you are."  
  
Sydney began to moan slightly and the attending EMT re-checked her vitals. "Tom, what's our ETA?" He yelled to the pilot.  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Make it two, her vitals don't look so good."  
  
The helicopter was on the landing pad in minutes and Sydney was rushed into triage, Walker and Nicole following close behind. "Hey! You can't go in there." A nurse stopped them just outside the triage doors. "Someone will be out to speak with you as soon as she's stable."  
  
Walker nodded, understanding fully that the first priority was Sydney. Trivette rounded the corner just as Walker was turning from the closed swinging doors. "How is she?"  
  
"Not too good." Walker replied. "Trivette, this is Nicole Braden, DEA out of Miami."  
  
Trivette held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He looked the two up and down and then turned to Walker. "Do you want me to have Alex bring some of your clothes over?"  
  
Walker just then realized how he must look with his dirty jeans, leather jacket and boots. "Yeah, Trivette, that would probably be a good idea. Ask her to bring something for Nicole too."  
  
Trivette made the phone call while Walker and Nicole slumped into two nearby chairs. "You look tired." Walker comments as Nicole began to cough slightly.  
  
"A little." She said.  
  
Alex arrived shortly and after giving her a quick kiss, Walker made his way to the men's room to change. When he came back to the waiting room, a doctor was in deep discussion with Alex and Trivette.  
  
Alex swayed slightly as Trivette guided her to a chair.  
  
"What is it?" Walker asked as he approached the group.  
  
"Walker, " Trivette started, but couldn't seem to find the words to finish his sentenece.  
  
Nicole cleared her throat and quickly looked down and then found the strength to look Walker in the eye. "It's Ranger Gage. He's in a coma and it doesn't look good."  
  
Walker stared straight ahead, his eyes cold and angry, both with himself and "The Gladiators". "Trivette, be ready to leave in ten mintues. They're not getting away with this." He said coldly.  
  
"But Walker . . ."  
  
"I'm leaving in ten with or without you." He started to walk away from the waiting room.  
  
"Cordell Walker! Don't you dare leave here like this!" Alex yelled, not caring who heard her.  
  
Walker stopped for a moment, anger still welling up inside of him. It was his fault that Gage was in a coma and Sydney was fighting for her life. He sent them on this assignment, even when he knew that there was a chance, all be it a small one, that someone would recognize them from their dealings with the Raptors. Now he had every intention of making someone pay.  
  
Trivette got up to leave and Alex grabbed his arm. "Jimmy, please. I don't want to be here alone, not when they're both so close to dying." Tears began to stream down here cheeks.  
  
"I'll be right back Alex. I'm going to see if I can talk him out of this."  
  
When Trivette reached the outside doors, he found Walker standing on the curb. "She's pretty upset with you, you know."  
  
Walker nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty upset with myself right now too." He turned and faced Trivette. "You stay here. Someone needs to be here with Gage and Sydney and Alex for that matter."  
  
"Walker, Alex needs you."  
  
"I need to take these guys down, now." He flagged down a cab and climbed in. As Trivette turned to go back inside the hospital, the cab door on the opposite side opened and Nicole climbed inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Walker demanded.  
  
"The same thing you are. Ranger Walker, I want these guys bad. You never gave me a chance to explain why."  
  
"I'm listening." He replied as the taxi headed towards the airport.  
  
"Last year when 'The Gladiators' came into Miami, my partner and I were working undercover in a strip club owned by Roberto Juarez."  
  
"Juarez, I've heard of him. Big drug lord, operates out of small island south east of Miami."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Juarez introduced 'The Man' to 'Devil's Tail' and the 'The Man' ended up stealing the recipe for it."  
  
"And Juarez stood for this?"  
  
"Not exactly. Juarez ended up dead and his partner, Angeline Brutran formed a partnership of sorts with 'The Man'. I think 'The Man' is Angeline's half brother, Andre Garrison, but I don't have any proof of that."  
  
"Where is Angeline now?" Walker asked.  
  
"On the mysterious island, we think."  
  
"What happened to your partner?"  
  
"Juarez was tipped off by someone that we were DEA. There was a big dinner party on his yacht and Danny and I were ordered by Juarez to be present. We knew it was a set up and we had back up in place. Danny was shot when we went in after them. He didn't make it." Nicole cleared her throat. "Well, now you know why I'm here. I get the feeling that you feel responsible for Jade and Jack being hurt."  
  
"You mean Sydney and Gage and yes, you're right. I'm their superior officer. I sent them in even when Gage expressed concerns about possibly being recognized by some of the bikers."  
  
"What's your plan?" Nicole asked as the taxi pulled into DFW.  
  
"Let's get back to DeKalb first and get my truck, and then we'll head out to Decatur."  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

"The Gladiators" Chapter 4 By Lorrie  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, Washo Brother's Entertainment, etc, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
Methodist Hospital, Dallas:  
  
Alex sat in a chair in the waiting room, her feet tucked beneath her while Trivette paced back and forth. "Jimmy, pacing isn't going to do either one of them any good."  
  
He stopped and took a seat next to his friend. "I know. I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Maybe there is." Alex said as she stood and headed towards the chapel, followed by Trivette as he nodded.  
  
"Dr. Anderson, ICU Stat!" An announcement could be heard over the PA as Trivette and Alex were coming out of the chapel.  
  
"Gage." Trivette whispered.  
  
"Jimmy, don't jump to conclusions. There are other people in ICU."  
  
Trivette nodded as they both started towards the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
ICU:  
  
"I don't know what happened doctor." The nurse began to explain.  
  
"Looks like there's a problem with the oxygen supply." Dr. Anderson replied as he traced the tubing from the oxygen mask covering Gage's nose and mouth to the supply. "Here." Feeling the escaping air, he pointed to a small pinhole in the tube. "Get a new tube!" The nurse handed him a new tube and he quickly replaced the damaged one with it and then began to examine Gage's lungs again with his stethoscope.  
  
"Is he alright?" The nurse asked.  
  
Dr. Anderson nodded. "For someone who's comatose." He replied.  
  
Trivette slipped inside the room just as Dr. Anderson was coming out. "Ranger Trivette."  
  
"Dr. Anderson." He nodded.  
  
"He's OK. It was just an oxygen tube problem." Dr. Anderson explained before Trivette could ask.  
  
"No change?"  
  
Dr. Anderson shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too." Trivette said as he made his way to Gage's bedside. "Hey buddy, it's me, Trivette. Look, you've got to come out of this. We need you here and in spite of how peaceful you look right now; we really need you to wake up. Sydney's still a little out of it. They pumped her full of drugs and you know that once Walker catches them, we're going to need your testimony to put them away."  
  
Gage's finger twitched slightly as Trivette touched his hand. "Nurse! He moved his finger."  
  
The nurse observed Gage for a moment and then smiled politely at Trivette. "It happens sometimes, but it's just an involuntary muscle movement."  
  
Trivette nodded as he squeezed Gage's hand a little tighter. "Come on buddy, I know you can hear me. You need to wake up."  
  
DeKalb, Texas:  
  
Walker and Nicole hailed a taxi from the small airport near DeKalb and headed for the Sheriff's office. "Ranger Walker, you were very quiet throughout the flight and I didn't want to press, but have you come up with a plan?"  
  
Walker nodded. "We'll talk about it later." He said, not wanting to talk in front of the cab driver.  
  
The cabbie pulled alongside the curb at the Sheriff's office. "Here we are." He said as he put the cab in park.  
  
Walker paid the man as he and Nicole got out. "Let's see if the Sheriff has heard anything new since we left yesterday."  
  
"Ranger Walker!" The Sheriff exclaimed as his office door opened. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you back around here so soon. I hope those two young Rangers are doing better."  
  
"Not exactly." Walker replied quietly. "Have you heard anything new?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," the Sheriff started as he pulled a printout from his desk. "I was just about to call you. It seems that the drug activity in Decatur has already begun to pick up."  
  
Walker nodded as he looked over the printout. "Who's the Sheriff over there?" He asked.  
  
"Name's Billings. He's a good man, but he don't have much backbone. I doubt you'll get much help from him on this."  
  
"I'm not looking for his help, just a little information."  
  
"Sheriff, what do you know about Decatur?" Nicole asked. "Is there any particular reason that The Gladiators may have chosen it?"  
  
The Sheriff shook his head. "It's not much bigger than DeKalb, mostly residential and older farms. There are a couple of big Longhorn ranches up there and last I heard only one of them is being operated this year. If there's no one there, it may be a good spot for a gang to hang out."  
  
Walker laid his hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. "Thanks for all of your help."  
  
"You two headed out tonight? It's kind of late, why don't you get a couple of rooms at the motel and start fresh in the morning. You both look beat."  
  
"Thanks, but I had rather get a move on." Walker said.  
  
"Suit yourself, but stay alert. I don't want to be called to the scene of your accident in a few hours."  
  
"You won't be." Walker replied, his face set.  
  
"Somehow, I'll bet you're right." The Sheriff mumbled as Walker and Nicole went out the door.  
  
Nicole pulled herself into the RAM and as soon as Walker cranked up she turned to him. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"We'll check in with Sheriff Billings when we get there and find out where this ranch is." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here, call the hospital and find out how Sydney and Gage are doing."  
  
Nicole dialed the number Walker had given her with the phone. "Trivette."  
  
"Ranger Trivette?" Nicole said, slightly startled since she was expecting the nurse's station. "Uh, this is Nicole. Ranger Walker wants to know how Jack and Jade, I mean, Gage and Sydney are doing."  
  
There was a long pause. "There's no change on either of them. Nicole, let me speak to Walker."  
  
"He wants to speak to you." She handed Walker the phone.  
  
"Trivette?"  
  
"Walker, I got the background check you asked for on Nicole. Watch your back when you're with her. Her last three partners have been killed in the line of duty. There's no indication of foul play on her part, but still . . ."  
  
"Thanks Trivette, you've got my cell number, let us know if there's any change."  
  
"Alright. Be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
When Walker hung up the phone, he noticed that Nicole seemed a little preoccupied. "You OK?"  
  
"Um? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you need to call your superiors in Florida?" He asked.  
  
"I did, before we left Dallas. They're quote, "thrilled" that I'm this close to nabbing The Gladiators, but they can't offer any additional support right now." She stared out the window again.  
  
"Isn't that unusual?"  
  
"Oh, you might as well know all of it. My colleagues hate me. They think I'm a jinx because my last three partners were killed in the line of duty, each while we were working on a case together."  
  
Walker raised his eyebrows. "Did you do anything that put them in the line of danger?"  
  
"NO!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"Did you have any prior knowledge of your cases that you didn't share with your partners?"  
  
"NO!" She yelled again.  
  
"Did you freeze up during a shootout, or not back up your partner properly?"  
  
"I did not freeze up! I did everything I could to prevent each of my partner's from being shot! Hell, I ended up taking a bullet myself once!"  
  
"OK, if you've done everything right and have no regrets, then stop blaming yourself for your partner's deaths."  
  
Nicole sat quietly for a minute and then turned to face Walker, tears streaming down her face. "But why always with me? Why my partners and not me?"  
  
"I don't know why, but I do know that you were spared for a reason."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Walker nodded and then the RAM grew quiet. Soon Nicole was asleep, her head pressed against the glass.  
  
Methodist Hospital, Dallas - Room 204:  
  
Alex stood outside the door to Sydney's room for a few minutes before quietly slipping inside. Sydney looked peaceful, at least for the moment. Alex had just had a long conversation with the nurses and they told her that Sydney had had a rough morning. She seemed to be plagued with dreams and would break out in a cold sweat, but couldn't seem to wake up.  
  
As Alex started into Sydney's room, she heard a low moan coming from inside. "Nurse!" She called as she ran inside.  
  
Sydney was having what appeared to be a seizure. "Nurse!" Alex yelled as loud as she could while trying to sooth Sydney. "Easy Sydney, help is on the way."  
  
Two nurses barged into the room and gently pushed Alex aside. "You'll have to wait outside." One of them instructed.  
  
Alex watched as one of the nurses inserted a large needle into Sydney's arm, but was relieved when she saw that the seizure came to an abrupt end.  
  
"Ma'am, you'll have to step outside - - please!" The nurse instructed again.  
  
Alex hesitantly stepped outside the door just as Doctor Anderson came rushing down the hall. "Alex, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know something."  
  
"Thank you." She said as she leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Time seemed to be standing still. It had seemed like forever since Dr. Anderson went into Sydney's room. Alex was so lost in her own thoughts; she jumped when Dr. Anderson touched her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. She's stable."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The drugs. We were able to counter the effects, this time, but I've ordered several more blood tests to see if we can find out how much of this stuff is left in her system."  
  
"What about long term effects?"  
  
Dr. Anderson shook his head. "I don't know yet."  
  
ICU:  
  
"Syd?" Gage called out softly in a muffled voice.  
  
Trivette had closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he heard Gage's voice. "Gage!" He exclaimed.  
  
Gage shuddered slightly as he tried to open his eyes. "Triv . . ."  
  
"Shh. Let me get someone in here. Don't try to talk." Trivette pushed the call button on Gage's bedside. In an instant, a nurse appeared from one of the other ICU rooms.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"He's awake! He's talking!"  
  
The nurse hurried to Gage's bedside. "Ranger Gage, can you hear me?"  
  
"Syd?" He asked again.  
  
A smile almost as broad as the one Trivette was wearing broke out across the usually tough nurse's face. "I'll page Dr. Anderson." She left the room for a moment and then returned with a damp sponge. "Sometimes a damp sponge will bring them around quicker."  
  
Without hesitation, the nurse began to bathe Gage's face and chest with the sponge, all the while, talking to him. "Come on Ranger Gage, let's see if you can open those beautiful blue eyes for me."  
  
Gage's eyelids began to flutter slightly and after a little more coaxing, his right eye opened fully.  
  
"Hi there." The nurse smiled at him.  
  
"Hey." He replied quietly.  
  
Dr. Anderson stepped inside the room. "What have we got?" He asked, fully expecting another crisis. As the nurse moved and the doctor stepped closer to Gage, he realized, much to his surprise, that his comatose patient was fully awake and communicating.  
  
"Ranger Gage, I'm going to remove the oxygen mask and then I'm going to examine you, OK?"  
  
Gage slowly nodded.  
  
"Ranger Trivette, you'll have to step outside." The nurse said as she nudged him towards the door. "You can go back in when the doctor is finished."  
  
Trivette nodded and followed the nurse out into the hallway. She briefly touched his arm. "He's a fighter." She said and then continued down the hallway.  
  
"That he is." Trivette said to himself. "That he is."  
  
Just outside Decatur, TX  
  
Walker slowed the RAM to a stop for a traffic light. The sudden change in speed jolted Nicole awake. She stretched for a moment. "Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"Just outside Decatur. We should be there in ten minutes or so."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."  
  
"You needed the rest."  
  
"What about you? You've been going strong for several days now, haven't you?"  
  
"I'm used to it. My wife and I have a 2 year old at home." He smiled.  
  
"It's not the same and you know it." Nicole smiled.  
  
"How about you? Are you married?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Never had the time."  
  
Walker nodded, remembering life before he and Alex started dating and how he never thought he would have time for a family. "You have to make the time."  
  
Before Nicole could answer, she noticed the police station up ahead. "There's the Sheriff's office."  
  
Walker nodded and pulled the RAM into the parking lot.  
  
Sheriff Billings was waiting for them when they entered the building. "Ranger Walker?" He asked, extending his hand.  
  
"Sheriff." Walker shook the man's hand. "This is Nicole Braden, DEA Miami."  
  
"Please to meet you ma'am." He tipped his hat at the petite woman.  
  
"Sheriff, I'm sure that you're aware by now of The Gladiators."  
  
The Sheriff nodded. "We have two of them downstairs in the cells. A fight broke out in one of the local bars and two of my men arrested them earlier tonight."  
  
"Any idea where the rest of them are?"  
  
The Sheriff nodded. "We're not positive, but we think that they may be using an old Longhorn ranch about fifteen miles South of town, The Circle D."  
  
"Can you get me directions?"  
  
"Already got them." He handed Walker a map with a circle over the ranch. "I can't really offer you any back up right now. We're just a small outfit."  
  
"I understand Sheriff. We've got it covered." Walker stood and shook the Sheriff's hand again. "Thanks for the information."  
  
"You bet. Anything to help out the Rangers." He then looked at Nicole. "And you too, ma'am." He tipped his hat again.  
  
As Walker and Nicole were headed back to the RAM, Nicole shook her head, silently.  
  
"What?" Walker asked.  
  
"Ma'am? What, do I look like someone's grandma?"  
  
Walker smiled and chuckled slightly to himself, remembering how much Alex hated to be called ma'am.  
  
"Let's get going." Nicole said as Walker climbed in. "I'm ready to take them down."  
  
"Hold on a minute. We need a plan and we're going to need back up." He said as he picked up his radio.  
  
"Who did you have in mind?" Nicole asked.  
  
"State Police." Walker replied and continued to make his call.  
  
Methodist Hospital, Room 204:  
  
Alex slipped back into Sydney's room and took the seat beside of her bed again. She was shocked when she heard Sydney's voice.  
  
"Alex?" Sydney whispered.  
  
Alex patted her hand. "I'm right here, honey."  
  
"Where's Nicole?"  
  
"She's fine. She and Walker have gone to Decatur."  
  
Sydney nodded and tried to smile and then tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Gage? Is he . . .?"  
  
Alex began to shake her head firmly. "No, no honey, he's not dead. He is broken up pretty bad and he's in ICU, but he's not dead."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Yes, thank God that neither of you are dead." Alex reached for the call button.  
  
"Yes." A nurse answered.  
  
"Ranger Cooke is awake."  
  
"Thank you." The nurse replied.  
  
A minute later, the nurse appeared in the doorway. "How are we doing?" She asked Sydney from the foot of the bed.  
  
"Better." Sydney replied dryly.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Good. Let me run a quick check of your vitals and then I'll check in with Dr. Anderson."  
  
"Sydney, while the nurse is with you, I'm going down to ICU and check on Gage."  
  
"Thanks." Sydney smiled again.  
  
ICU:  
  
The elevator door opened and Alex stepped off, almost dreading going into ICU again. She hated the sound of the instruments and could hardly bare to see Gage in the shape he was in. His bandaged head and badly bruised face. His left eye was swollen shut and of course the casts on his left arm and left leg, which according to Dr. Anderson would be there for a while.  
  
As she neared the door, she was surprised to find Trivette squatting on the floor. "Jimmy?" She asked with urgency.  
  
Trivette stood immediately. "He's fine. He's awake."  
  
A smile broke out across Alex's face. "He's OK?"  
  
"The doctor's in with him now." Trivette's expression quickly changed as he began to wonder why Alex was here and not with Sydney. "Is Sydney alright?"  
  
Alex nodded. "She's fine. She's awake too!"  
  
Dr. Anderson exited the ICU and stopped to talk with Trivette and Alex. "Well, I assume that you just left my other patient's room." He said to Alex.  
  
"Yes. She's awake."  
  
Dr. Anderson smiled. "I know. The nurse just paged me. She's not only awake, she's hungry and that's a very good sign."  
  
"How about Gage?" Trivette asked.  
  
"I'm going to leave him on oxygen for a while longer. He can breathe OK on his own, but with his broken ribs, I think he's a little more comfortable with it in place."  
  
Trivette nodded. "But other than that, he's OK?"  
  
"He's in a lot of pain and he's going to be for a while. I've prescribed morphine to keep him comfortable, but other than that, I would say that he's on his way to a remarkable recovery." The doctor then shook Trivette's hand and squeezed Alex's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get upstairs and check out Ranger Cooke."  
  
"Can we see Gage?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sure. I hope to have him in a private room later today, that way someone can stay with him, if you like."  
  
"Thanks doc." Trivette replied as both he and Alex stepped into ICU.  
  
"Hey there." She said as she noticed that Gage's right eye was open.  
  
"Hey." He replied weakly, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Hurts." He said.  
  
Alex gently touched his right arm. "The doctor said that you should be getting some morphine in a little while to help with that and hopefully he'll get you into a private room later today."  
  
Gage closed his eyes and nodded in response.  
  
"So, are you going back to Sydney's room?" Trivette asked quietly.  
  
"Syd?" Gage asked as a sharp pain racked his body.  
  
"Shh." Alex soothed. "She's OK. She's awake now and asking for something to eat."  
  
Gage nodded again and breathed in sharply.  
  
"Jimmy, get the nurse in here. He's in a lot of pain." Alex instructed.  
  
"Nurse!" Trivette called out as he stepped out into the hall.  
  
One of the floor nurse's was on here way to the room with the morphine unit. "Yes." She answered.  
  
"Is that his morphine? He's in a lot of pain."  
  
"I'm going to take care of that right now." She said as Trivette held the door opened for her to bring in the cart.  
  
"Hi there Mr., Gage, is it?" She looked at his chart.  
  
Alex stood up and moved out of the way so the nurse could get to the IV stint already in place in Gage's right arm. "I have something that should make you feel a little better." She quickly sat up the IV drip and connected the tube to the stint. After watching the drip for a moment, she made a quick adjustment and then turned to Gage. "Better?" She asked.  
  
Gage nodded. "Some."  
  
"Good. I'll be back in to check on you in twenty minutes or so."  
  
Alex held to Jimmy's arm for a moment. "I'm going to go back up and check on Sydney. Do you mind staying down here?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Trivette replied with a smile.  
  
Decatur, Texas:  
  
The Circle D Ranch sat in a wide-open field, the main road stretching out above it. Walker was thankful for the darkness as cover. He and Nicole quietly got out of the RAM and he peered across the many buildings with his pair of night vision binoculars. After focusing in on the barn, he spotted several motorcycles parked in one of the outer stalls.  
  
"Well?" Nicole asked, growing anxious in the night air.  
  
"They're here." He replied.  
  
"This place is so wide open, how are we going to get down there without getting caught?"  
  
"We're not. I am." He replied as he pulled his biker gear from the back of the truck.  
  
Nicole stared at him, dumb-founded. "You must be kidding. You can't possibly take on all of them alone."  
  
"Nicole, they'll recognize you in a heartbeat. Me they've never seen."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"There's no point in discussing this. You'll stay here with the truck behind that grove of trees until the State Police get here. Let them know who I am and what I look like." He stepped around to the back of the truck and quickly changed. "Look, I'll be easily recognized by the police." He came out from behind the truck in full biker gear, complete with a black bandana with the word, Texas, in big white letters on the front.  
  
"Walker, when are the State Troopers supposed to be here?"  
  
"Maybe an hour from now." He put his hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Look, I know you want in on this bust and I'm fine with that, but I can't knowingly let you do anything that will put your life in jeopardy."  
  
"You know, 'The Man' is going to be suspicious of you right off if you don't come in on a bike."  
  
"I know. I've already thought of that. I'm going to tell them that I was ran off of the road and the jerks took my bike." He tossed his suede jacket to her. "Put that in the back of the truck."  
  
"He might buy that. Just say as little as possible around him, he like a sponge, he takes in everything everyone says."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Nicole tossed the jacket into the truck. "Good luck." She called out quietly as Walker began to walk towards the ranch.  
  
The Circle D Ranch:  
  
'The Man' stirred slightly in his sleep and then sat up. "Did you hear that Leo?"  
  
"What?" Leo groaned.  
  
"Somebody's out on the front porch."  
  
"Oh, go back to sleep, ain't nobody out there this time of night." Leo grouched.  
  
'The Man' threw a pillow at him as he got up, pulled his gun from beneath his pillow and started down the stairs.  
  
Walker sat down on the front steps and leaned up against one of the columns. He closed his eyes and strained to hear footsteps from inside the house. He wasn't disappointed. Someone was coming down the staircase towards the front door.  
  
Walker crossed his arms, his right hand resting on his gun, in case he needed it.  
  
'The Man' pulled the lace curtains back and saw a tired and weary looking older biker sitting on the steps. "What the?" He said aloud as he flung open the door.  
  
Walker looked startled as he opened his eyes wide, facing 'The Man' for the first time. "Sorry man. I saw your bikes in the barn, but I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd park myself here for the night and that maybe we could talk when the sun came up."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Joe."  
  
"Well, Joe, you look like a biker, but I don't see no bike and I know I didn't hear one."  
  
"No, you didn't. I got ran off of the road just a few miles from here. Bunch of backwoods hicks. They knocked me out and when I came to, my bike was gone." Walker reached for the back of his head, as if touching a recent injury.  
  
'The Man' nodded. "You can stay for a few days, but we're not in the habit of taking just anyone in."  
  
"I understand." Walker replied. "Say, what's the name of this outfit anyway?"  
  
"The Gladiators." 'The Man' replied.  
  
Spike heard the sound of voices from outside. "Leo, 'The Man' was right. There is someone out there." Spike got up and pulled on his boots and was quickly joined by Leo.  
  
"You wanna come inside or stay out here?" 'The Man' asked.  
  
"I'll just stay out here if it's all the same to you?" Walker replied.  
  
"Suit yourself." 'The Man' started back up the stairs and almost bumped into Leo as he and Spike were coming downstairs.  
  
"Get out of my way you idiots!" 'The Man' yelled.  
  
"Sorry man. Hey, who's outside?" Spike asked.  
  
"His name's Joe. Says someone ran him off of the road a few miles back and when he came to his bike was gone."  
  
"You want us to look into it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Maybe, but in the morning. I'm going back to bed." 'The Man' climbed the stairs and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Leo continued down the stairs and pulled the curtain back. "Hey Spike." He called, after getting a look at Walker.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't that the guy we had that run in with at 'Wheels' a few days ago?"  
  
Spike pushed the curtain further back and looked at Walker. "Yeah, I believe it is."  
  
"What is he doing here?" Leo asked as Spike pushed his way passed him and headed upstairs. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Leo, it's 3:30 in the morning, I'm going back to bed."  
  
"I don't think so. I think we're going to find out who this guy is and what he's doing here before 'The Man' does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?! What if he's another cop and 'The Man' finds out that we saw him a few days ago?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that." Spike replied somberly.  
  
"That's right, you didn't think. Between the two of us, I do the thinking!"  
  
"Ah, shut up Leo. You think you know everything."  
  
"I know a lot more than you." Leo retaliated.  
  
Walker could hear the shouting match just inside the door. He quietly got up from his position on the porch and opened the door, wide. "Would you two keep it down, I'm trying to sleep out here." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's you two."  
  
"Yeah, it's us and we owe you one from the other night." Leo started as he and Spike went outside and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah, about the other night," Walker started. "I guess I had a few too many and well, you know."  
  
"That may be, but you showed us up in front of some of our buddies. We don't like that." Leo picked up a chain that was lying in a nearby chair.  
  
"Yeah, we don't like that." Spike echoed, pulling a knife from his pants pocket.  
  
"Guys, listen, truth be known, I could beat your butts anywhere, anytime. Do you really want me to prove it right here in front of 'The Man' and everyone else."  
  
Leo and Spike considered Walker's threat. "You had just better watch your back." Leo hissed, pointing his finger at Walker and dropping the chain at the same time.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Walker replied as he sat back down.  
  
Walker's RAM:  
  
A patrol car pulled up silently behind Walker's Ram. "It's about time you guys got here." Nicole said.  
  
"Keep your hands where I can see them. Where is Ranger Walker and who are you?" The officer asked.  
  
"I'm Nicole Braden, DEA Miami. The Gladiators are holding up at the Circle D Ranch down there." She pointed towards the ranch. "Ranger Walker went in almost two hours ago. He's dressed as a biker and he's wearing a bandana with the word Texas printed across the front."  
  
"Let me see some ID." The officer requested.  
  
Once Nicole handed him her badge, he holstered his gun. "Detective Braden, come over here with us and we'll discuss our options."  
  
Nicole joined the group of State Troopers, which included a S.W.A.T. team. "Captain Sharp, this is Detective Nicole Braden, DEA Miami. She's with Ranger Walker."  
  
"Where is Ranger Walker?" The Captain inquired.  
  
"He's already infiltrated the gang. Detective Braden said he's dressed as a biker, and wearing a bandana with Texas printed across the front."  
  
"Great." The Captain swore under his breath. "Michaels, get into position."  
  
Nicole watched as an apparent sharp-shooter took off on foot towards the trees where the RAM was parked.  
  
"So, what's the plan, Captain? The ranch is so out in the open." Nicole asked.  
  
"I know. I was hoping for a surprise attack, but it looks like we'll be seen before we get half way there."  
  
"Can you get a call into Walker?" The Captain asked.  
  
Nicole shook her head. "No. He wouldn't take his cell in. He said he was afraid they would find it."  
  
"Alright, then Walker's on his own." The Captain turned towards the S.W.A.T. team. "Move in."  
  
"Wait a minute." Nicole said quietly. "I want in on this bust."  
  
"I know. Walker told me about your undercover work. You'll be in on the bust, but the S.W.A.T. team goes in first and secures the area. I agree with Walker on this one, you would be spotted too easily."  
  
The S.W.A.T. team, dressed in black quietly and quickly made their way towards the ranch house. Walker, still on the porch, heard a slight movement in the silence of the night. He lifted his head slightly and looked towards the field, towards the road, as he did, he saw two figures moving towards the house.  
  
As the S.W.A.T. team neared the yard, Walker got up from the porch and took a position behind a tree at the edge of the yard. When one of the team members was within arms reach, Walker grabbed him from behind, placing his arm around the man's neck. "Shh. I'm Ranger Walker." He whispered as he let go.  
  
"Ranger Walker, where are they?" The team leader asked as the rest of the group came near.  
  
"Second floor, first window."  
  
The team leader nodded, pointed at one of the other team members and then towards the window Walker had indicated. A moment later, a canister of tear-gas had been deployed through the window.  
  
Coughing and choking sounds could be heard as the gang members fought to find their way downstairs.  
  
Walker hurried around back, along with two of the other team members. They saw three men running towards the barn. "You two stay here. I'm going after them." Walker instructed.  
  
"We're being followed." Leo shouted as he saw Walker behind them.  
  
"It's Joe." 'The Man' shouted.  
  
"He's with the cops!" Spike yelled.  
  
Walker caught up with Leo and Spike as they were running for their bikes. He tackled them both from behind. Leo was first to recover and he threw two jabs to Walker's ribs before Walker could get in a swing.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was up now and grabbed Walker from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Leo grinned broadly as he pulled his fist back, intending to slam it into Walker's face, but as he was about to hit him, Walker flung his head backwards, nailing Spike in the nose and causing him to loosen his grip. Walker then forcefully pulled his arms upward, freeing himself completely from Spike.  
  
He faced Leo. "Come on." He taunted.  
  
"It's time to pay "Joe"." Leo announced.  
  
"Yeah, it is Leo. Come on, show me what you've got." Walker continued to taunt.  
  
Leo threw two jabs at Walker's chest, which he shook off easily and retaliated with a punch to Leo's jaw, then another to his stomach, followed by a spinning kick to his chest, landing him hard on the ground.  
  
When Walker turned to face Spike, he saw him tucking his tail and running back towards the house where Nicole quickly apprehended him.  
  
The cranking up of one of the bikes grabbed Walker's attention. He turned just in time to see 'The Man' head out the back of the barn. He quickly climbed onto one of the faster bikes and cranked it up, following the path 'The Man' had taken.  
  
Walker could see 'The Man' just ahead of him on the narrow path. He could also tell that they weren't far from the main road. As he followed 'The Man' up a small hill and around a curve, they were at the main highway.  
  
'The Man' knew that someone was following him. As he hit the main highway, he gave his bike full throttle. Walker followed closely behind. Soon the two were side by side and as they neared a sharp turn in the road, Walker saw a semi headed straight for him. He made a fast decision to stand on the bike and before 'The Man' knew what was happening, Walker had jumped off of his bike and joined 'The Man' on his.  
  
They both heard the sound of crumpling metal as semi hit the abandoned bike head on. 'The Man' tried to shake Walker off by swerving the bike from side to side, but Walker was able to get a chokehold on 'The Man' and as soon as he went limp, Walker grabbed the handlebars and brought the bike to a stop.  
  
The sirens of the State Troopers could be heard in the distance as Walker got off of the bike and pulled out his handcuffs. As he started to slap the cuffs around 'The Man's' wrists, he was startled as 'The Man' suddenly reached up and wrapped both of his hands around his neck.  
  
Walker slammed two punches into 'The Man's' stomach, causing him to quickly release his hold and try to protect his tender abdomen. When he did this, Walker took advantage of his position and nailed him twice in the jaw with two swift punches. 'The Man' staggered backwards and fell against his bike.  
  
"Let's try this again." Walker said as he slapped the cuffs onto the biker's wrists just as the patrol cars arrived.  
  
"Ranger Walker?" Captain Sharp asked.  
  
Walker nodded. "This one's the leader. They call him 'The Man'."  
  
Nicole stepped ahead of Captain Sharp and tested the cuffs around 'The Man's' wrists. "Nicolas Dent, aka 'The Man', you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do can and will be used against you in a court of law . . ." She continued to read him his rights and when she was finished, he looked at her coldly.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He said defiantly.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." She replied, winking at Walker as she hauled her prisoner off towards one of the patrol cars. After placing him securely inside, she returned to where Walker was standing.  
  
"So, what now Detective Braden?" He asked.  
  
"Back to Miami. I need to start on the extradition papers."  
  
"You know he has three attempted murder charges on him here in Texas." Walker reminded.  
  
Nicole nodded. "Believe me, I'm not likely to forget that."  
  
Walker nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. I hope your Rangers are doing better."  
  
"Thanks, me too." Walker replied as he watched Nicole get into the Trooper's car with her prisoner.  
  
Methodist Hospital, Dallas  
  
"Do you think they could bring me another sandwich?" Sydney asked Alex as she finished eating the last bite of her lunch.  
  
Alex laughed. "I can ask."  
  
Sydney smiled and caught her arm. "No, don't. I was only kidding." The look on her face suddenly went from bright to grim.  
  
"What is it, are you in pain?" Alex asked.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "No, I was just thinking about Gage."  
  
"He's improving." Alex reassured her.  
  
Sydney nodded. "I know. I just wish I could see him."  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be in a private room now. Let me find Dr. Anderson and see if we can arrange something."  
  
Ten minutes later, Alex brought a wheelchair through the door and smiled as she entered the room. "Are you up for a ride?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "To Gage's room?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Alex nodded. "Dr. Anderson said he thinks it will do Gage a world of good to see that you're OK. He's really worried about you, you know."  
  
"That's a two way street." Sydney replied as she sat down in the wheelchair and adjusted her housecoat. "There, do I look presentable?" She asked.  
  
"You look fine." Alex again reassured her.  
  
As Alex pushed her down the hall, towards Gage's room, she thought that she had better prepare her for Gage's condition. "Sydney, he's been through a lot and it shows. His left arm and left leg are both in casts and when I saw him last, his head was heavily bandaged and the left side of his face was pretty swollen."  
  
Sydney nodded. "I'm OK Alex. I just need to see him. I need to know that he's OK."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement. "I know." She stopped just outside of Gage's door and knocked.  
  
Trivette came to the door. He stepped outside, leaving the door slightly opened behind him. "Sydney! You look great!"  
  
"Oh, I do not." She smiled. "How is he?"  
  
"He's doing pretty good today. The doctor took him off of oxygen and he's breathing comfortably, but . . ." Trivette hesitated.  
  
"But what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He doesn't want any visitors."  
  
Sydney could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "He doesn't?" She asked, her voice beginning to crack.  
  
"Sydney, I think it's just because of all of the swelling and . . ." Trivette said, still leaning on the door.  
  
From his bed, Gage could just barely see Sydney, sitting in her wheelchair, her hair cascading down onto her shoulders. He saw how excited she was when Trivette had first stepped out and now she was close to tears and he knew it was his fault, but he couldn't let her see him like this, could he?  
  
"Trivette." He called out. "Let her in."  
  
Trivette pushed the door back a little to allow Alex to push Sydney in, but before Alex could touch the wheelchair, Sydney grabbed the wheels and quickly entered before Gage could change his mind. She stopped beside of his bed, close enough to touch him. "Why didn't you want to see me?" She asked quietly, still close to tears.  
  
"Oh Syd, it's not that I didn't want to see you. I just didn't want you to see me, like this." He mumbled, but more clearly than earlier.  
  
"Gage, I thought you were dead. Do you really think a few bandages and a little swelling matter to me?"  
  
By this time, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Gage smiled as Sydney took his hand. "I can't imagine life without you." She said and then wiped her eyes and chuckled. "But the beard . . . the beard has to go." She smiled.  
  
"I love you too Syd." He replied. "But I'm kind of getting used to the beard." He returned the smile as best as he could with the swelling in his face.  
  
Trivette closed the door and put his arm around Alex. "Care to walk down to the cafeteria with me, Mrs. Walker?"  
  
"I would love to, Ranger Trivette."  
  
Just as they were getting on the elevator, Trivette received a page. "Ranger James Trivette you have a call at the nurses' station."  
  
As soon as the elevator stopped, Trivette went to the nearest nurses' station. "Trivette."  
  
"Trivette, it's Walker. How are things going there?"  
  
"Great Walker! Sydney and Gage are both awake and doing great! How about you?"  
  
"Everything's under control here. I should be back there in about an hour."  
  
"We'll be waiting for you." Trivette replied. "Walker, Alex wants to talk to you."  
  
Trivette handed the phone to Alex and she and Walker talked for a few minutes. "I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Alex." Walker replied as he hung up his cell phone and continued down the road towards Dallas, smiling knowing that all was now well with all of his friends, old and new alike; Gage and Sydney were on the mend, Nicole completed her undercover assignment and got her man and now things could finally get back to normal, whatever that may be.  
  
THE END 


End file.
